


number 43

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Established coldwave, F/M, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, lots of feelings, very introspective/lacking in dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is quieter and shy, unsure of himself in a way Sara wouldn’t have guessed until she saw it firsthand.</p><p>In an entirely unsurprising turn of events, Mick is the loud and brash romantic</p><p>Sara wants them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	number 43

**Author's Note:**

  * For [believesinponds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/gifts).



> written for believesinponds who prompted rogue canary + 43, falling for their best friend's partner. this isn't exactly that, but... enjoy! not beta'd, originally posted to tumblr.

Len is quieter and shy, unsure of himself in a way Sara wouldn’t have guessed until she saw it firsthand. For all his theatrics and swagger, when it comes to love, Leonard Snart is a humble man. While Sara might have guessed that Len was the type to go outlandishly large in his displays of affection, it seems he’s much more understated.

Len’s love is quiet and soft and unobtrusive–except in the case of Mick, if anyone so much as looks sideways at Mick, hell hath no fury like Leonard Snart. 

Len’s love for Sara, if it could be called that, is bumbling and nascent and reminds her so much of high school. It’s sweet and adorable and maybe a little sad, in some ways. Sad because it’s clear that Len doesn’t think he’s quite in the same league–and if that isn’t the most preposterous thing Sara has ever heard–and sad because it’s clear that Len doesn’t think he has a shot.

He definitely has a shot, if he wants it. She didn’t give him that kiss at the oculus for nothing. But since then, ever since Len came back, they haven’t talked about the kiss and Sara has been reluctant to try and pry between Mick and Len’s apparently renewed love–and lust–for one another.

-

In an entirely unsurprising turn of events, Mick is the loud and brash romantic. He gets drunk enough one night to swing an arm across Rip’s shoulder and loudly regale him with the time he blazed ‘I <3 L.S.’ in a crop field just for Lenny. Rip isn’t as amused as Jax or Ray, and Len looks fondly irritated to be reminded.

Sara loves it, and her heart skips a beat at the thought of that sort of devotion–obsession, even–being hers. She gets dizzy when she thinks about how it’d feel to be loved by Mick: bright and burning and never ending, even in the face of death. It’s a heady thought, overwhelming in its intensity; Mick’s love is like fire, all-consuming and dangerous but oh so gorgeous to watch. 

-

Eventually, Len corners her on the Waverider and tucks a few stray locks of hair behind her ear and apologizes. He apologizes for what he say, for how he acted, he apologizes for the kiss–which is the second most ridiculous thing Sara has ever heard, Leonard Snart  _apologizing_ –and smiles at her softly.

She kisses him again, just like before. She grips his bicep and leans in slowly to give him time to pull away. He doesn’t. She kisses him and sucks briefly on his lower lip just to swallow the resulting gasp. When she pulls back, she pats his cheek. 

“You’re my best friend, Len,” and it’s true. Laurel is gone and Sara can’t stand to think of any of her friends still left in Star City. She can’t decide who to blame and who to forgive so she puts them all out of her mind for now. That makes Len her closest friend on this ship–especially since he understands what it’s like to come back from the dead, nothing bonds two people more than an intricate understanding of the afterlife. 

“You’re my best friend,” she says again after getting too lost in her thoughts. “I didn’t kiss you out of pity or–I kissed you,” she amends, “because I wanted to.” She strokes her thumb along his jawline and smiles at the prickle of hair under her touch. 

“I love you, Len,” she admits. “But I know you’re with Mick.” Finally, Sara lets her hand drop to her side again. She shrugs and smiles and doesn’t wait for an answer. Her heart is racing too fast to stay still and the nerves bubbling in her veins threaten to awaken lingering bloodlust. She runs before she does something stupid, like lash out and start a fight or climb Len like a tree. 

-

When Mick corners her, Sara can’t decide if she’s surprised or not. She is and she isn’t–his confrontation comes as a total shock and not one at all. In the end, it doesn’t really matter if she’s surprised or not. 

Mick doesn’t say anything as he approaches and to a lesser person, his hulking broad frame taking quick-paced strides might seem menacing. To Sara, it’s only exciting, intriguing,  _hot_. 

He crowds into her personal space without preamble and she lets him. She doesn’t cower before him and she doesn’t look away or try to play coy. She stares back at him with a hardened gaze and pretends there isn’t eight inches difference in their height. She squares her shoulders and puffs out her chest and juts out her chin and her fingers itch to reach for her staff. 

Mick stares back, silent and calculating, before he starts to snicker. His laughter is quiet, puffs of hair that dissipate against Sara’s face. “You’re just like Lenny, babe.” 

Sara can’t exactly help the way her cheeks flush or how a pang of desire echoes in her body. She can’t think of anything to say, but that’s okay too. Mick is big on gestures, on  _actions_ , less big on words.

He moves closer to her until her back hits the wall and his hands lock onto her waist. He moves as slowly as she had when dealing with Len. Mick’s touch is gentle, curious, cautious. He gives Sara every chance to pull away, gives her every out to run or kick his ass.

She doesn’t. She relaxes against the wall slightly and lets her hands rest in the bends of Mick’s elbows. She leans her head back, less a sharp expression of defiance and more an invitation–one Mick takes. He leans in  _finally_  and kisses her. His lips are hot and he’s hungry, desperate, eager as he kisses. 

It’s so cliché, but it truly feels like a fire ignites in Sara’s mouth and burns through her entire body like a forest fire. She’s too warm in an instant but in the best sort of way, in a way she’d be happy to never have end. Her hands cling tighter to Mick and she opens her mouth to his and slips her tongue into his mouth.

She isn’t thinking as they kiss; or maybe she’s thinking too many things at once and can’t make sense of them. She lets herself be swept away by the taste and texture of Mick’s tongue and doesn’t worry about what this means for the three of them.

At least, she doesn’t worry until an abrupt cough at the door interrupts them. Sara pulls back and doesn’t let her startled reaction show through. Mick doesn’t seem surprised and he faces Len with a broad grin.

“Y’ready to join in, Lenny?” Mick’s grip on Sara’s hips tightens before he starts to rub slow, soothing circles across the bones of her hips. 

Sara looks over Mick’s shoulder to where Len stands, flustered but not angry. She’s seen Len angry on a number of occasions, and she’s seen Len _jealous_ –this is neither. This is similar to how Len looked last time she kissed him, when she had resigned herself to admiring the both of them from a distance. 

Sara blinks and suddenly Len is beside them; he’s plastered to Mick’s back and one hand curls across Mick’s stomach and the other reaches out to skirt along Sara’s arm. She shivers at the ghost of a touch and grabs for his hand, linking their fingers. 

She locks eyes with Len and raises an eyebrow. “Well,  _Lenny_?” She teases, though her heart feels like an earthquake in her chest. 

Len just smiles, soft and quiet.


End file.
